A girl named Karmi
by TheSparklyKitten
Summary: Post-Portal Enemy, Hiro gets a surprise visit from Megan as he's looking over footage. She then asks him about something she learned during her previous search about Big Hero 6's identities.


To say he was a mixture of excitement and loss would be an understatement right now to Hiro Hamada.

After portal hopping after Sirque and having to go through...that place, he had looked over the footage he got from the body cam.

Seeing Baymax's old body, the one Tadashi made, made him feel conflicted.

Baymax was here after all, his chip made it past the portal. But the body his brother made was still there..

He didn't know what to make of it.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

* * *

There was a knocking on the garage door. "Hiro!" It was Megan, he wondered what she wanted.  
"Come in!" Hiro told her, he didn't have to rush to hide any superhero-related items, not anymore. She opened the garage door, noticing him _still _looking over the footage even after he showed Baymax that his old body was still there.  
"What are you doing?" she raised an eyebrow.  
"Looking over the footage I got from the portal," he closed the computer. "I saw your story, and uh..thanks."  
Megan gave him a soft smile, "well, you couldn't really do your job if you were arrested."  
"That must've been hard though," he pointed out, "lying to your dad."

She shrugged, "it must be hard for you to lie to your aunt."  
"Fair point," Hiro got up from his chair, "so, what did you come to visit for?"

"I wanted to ask you about Karmi," he flinched at the mention of the name.  
"Oh," Hiro glanced away, "strange, didn't I tell you about her?"

Megan huffed, "you just told me that she was a student who used to go to your school, but left for some reason." she brought up a picture on her conspiracy wall, saved on her phone, "well, I know why."  
He shuddered at the blurred picture pinned to Megan's wall, it was a photo someone captured of his friend's mutated form leaping out of the bio-labs, with him in his grip. He felt the phantom pain in his sides from the claws piercing his skin by just _looking _at the photo.  
"W-where did you get this?!" he exclaimed after a moment of silence, Megan was midly surprised by his outburst.  
"I asked around your school's campus..and I guess someone was leaving the labs after-hours, and they saw a monster jumping out of the window," she explained, "then I questioned around, found out your friend was an intern at Sycorax, questioned over there..the rest is history."

* * *

"Super Sleuth Megan Cruz indeed," Hiro groaned, _please don't ask anymore questions.._

"What happened exactly?"  
He should've known better, "why do you want to know?" he narrowed his eyes, "you already know the identities of Big Hero 6."  
Megan crossed her arms, "I want to know because you're my friend, and I know that Karmi was your friend too, even if I never met her, I can tell you care about her."

He sighed, "you're going to keep pestering me until I tell you, aren't you?"  
"Yep!"

Hiro groaned, "where should I start?"  
Megan took a seat next to him, "from the beginning I guess."

"Not much to explain," Hiro told her, "Karmi was a genius at SFIT like me, we had our differences so we ended up bickering, but were able to get along at times." He rubbed his arm, "one time I asked her to investigate Orso Knox because Liv-" he coughed, "I mean Di, kept repeating her answers on the news about his cure."  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed," Megan hummed, "I found that suspicious too!"

"Great minds think alike," he smiled, then frowned, "uhg..I saw the way Di treated Karmi, she was so manipulate and I should've said something more!" he slammed a fist on the table, "when the cage disabled for Knox after she left, she was trying to get rid of us.."  
Megan was silent, she stared with wide eyes as he continued. "Heck, she was using Karmi's nanorecepter invention to mutate others into monsters! Like Ned, and almost got me with those to-"  
"Hold up," she raised a hand, "she did what?!"

* * *

"Oh uh.." he glanced away, "I was getting to that."

"This Di lady tried mutating you too?!" Megan exclaimed, "what is with her and mutating people into monsters?!"  
"Yeah..she called herself a 'monster artist' too," Hiro quoted, "it was for curing the real Liv, she found the monsters lucrative."

"That is messed up, I know most of the people she mutated were villains," Megan glanced away, "but some people were turned against their wills.."  
Hiro nodded, "yeah," he shuddered at the memory, "I was there..when Karmi got mutated."

Megan gasped, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "oh my god, that's horrible!"  
"Yeah, I got a call after night patrol from Karmi," he explained, "she told me I was right about Liv, she turned on her, and she was hiding at school.." he shivered, "but she didn't get away completely.."

He tried to block out the memory of her agonizing screams as she mutated in front of his eyes, but it was difficult. "When I got to the lab she was hiding in, Di must've activated the chip and then..after she got turned, brought me to Sycorax, into the clutches of Di, who held me hostage as the rest of the team had to fight monsters all over the city."  
He felt Megan grabbing his hand, squeezing it to comfort him. "Even after we cured Liv, she still wouldn't call off the monsters, and tried giving me an 'upgrade' with Karmi's own invention in a sense of cruel irony."

"That's really messed up."  
"Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Was that when the team managed to rescue you?" she asked him, to her surprise, he shook his head.

"No, somehow, I managed to get through to Karmi.." he placed a hand to his sides where Karmi once gripped him, "and after all that..I didn't even get to say goodbye."  
All of a sudden, Megan wrapped him into a comforting hug, the warm of it soothed him.

"Thanks Megan," he hugged her back, "I needed that."  
"You went through a lot that night," she told him, "you really need a hug."

"You must miss her a lot."  
"I do," he sniffled, "I do, we still video chat but..it's not the same."

She lets go of the hug, "I know that feeling," Megan told him, "when I first moved here, it was hard having to video chat all my friends back where I used to live."  
"Ouch."  
"Yeah, but I'm adjusting," she patted him on the shoulder, "and I know you'll adjust too, just stay strong Hiro."  
"Thanks Megan," he smiled, "and uh, thanks for asking, it kind of felt relieving to get this off my chest." he sighed, "I can always vent to Baymax sure..but it's nice to have a friend my age who gets it."

"Oh," she hummed, raising an eyebrow, "your friend doesn't know of your outside-of-school activities?"  
"Considering in her fanfiction she calls superhero me 'Captain Cutie', and ships herself with me-I mean him..I doubt it at this point."

They both chuckled, happy to have a bit of humor after everything seemed so down lately. And perhaps one day, it would be three friends laughing inside of Hiro's garage, but now now, Hiro was happy to have a friend like Megan at his side.

* * *

**AN: Yeah so...**

**What prompted this? **

**At the part of "Hiro the Villain" where Megan mentioned Karmi (my heart) and that got me thinking if she talked about it with Hiro sometime after "Portal Enemy." Literally this happens not long after the end.**

**Also let them all be friends Disney! Give my teenage dork friendship!**

**But for now I hope you guys like this short little drabble, while I go curl into a ball and sob about how this show is killing me this season**


End file.
